Break
by Repellista
Summary: New Chapter Updateee.. Naruto speechles dengan perkataan sasuke barusan. Dari sekian banyak kalimat, ia tak percaya Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu... Apakah Sasuke sakit? apakah ia kesurupan? begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Naruto.. Naru,Berjanjilah padaku jika kau memenangkan ini, kau akan menarik janji janjimu waktu itu/Genre?/Naru!FemSasu/Miss Summary/Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Pikiranku melayang menatap punggung sosok yang sedang berdiam kaku memandang gundukan tanah dihadapannya. "Ah apa yang dipikirannya sekarang" batinku masih terpaku pada sosok didepannya. Entah sudah berapa lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini. Hujan sempat mengguyur telak tubuh kami lama sekali hingga baju kami bahkan hampir mengering saat ini, namun tak ada tanda tanda ia akan begerak meninggalkan posisinya saat ini. Akupun juga tak tahu mengapa aku juga tak meninggalkan posisiku ini, pikiranku sibuk membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya kedepannya, sosok yang sangat ku kenal kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya

"Heii Naruto, ayo pulang" lirihku, akhirnya setelah sibuk berkelut dalam pikiranku dan hanya mengasihinya dalam batinku, aku memiliki keberanian mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat ini

"ah sudah mulai gelap ya" katanya setengah berbisik, yang masih bisa kudengar jelas _'sudah mulai gelap katanya? Heh dari tadipun ini sudah gelap karena hujan'_ batinku, aku tersenyum miris, entah mengapa aku tak memiliki keberanian mengatakannya langsung

"iyah sudah gelap, ayo pergi, teman-teman yang lain sudah berpamitan sejak lama" jawabku atas pernyataan sebelumnya. Aku menunggu reaksinya, beberapa menit tak menjawab dan tak memberikan reaksi apapun membuatku semakin khawatir

"kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini"

Inginku pun begitu, pulang, berendam air hangat, dan menyesap segelas _Cappucino_. Tapi mana mungkin meninggalkan orang sepertimu saat ini sendirian

"tidak, aku akan menunggumu" kataku cepat tanpa ragu, ku berharap jawaban positif yang akan kuterima dari mulutnya

"Kenapa kau bersikeras? Pergi saja sendiri, pergi, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan" katanya datar, namun dari nada suaranya menyiratkan kepedihan. Aku merasa tertohok mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"ya seperti mereka, seperti dia, pergi saja. Aku tak membutuhkan kalian!" Entah apa yang harus kukatakan, pikiranku buntu, lidahku kelu dan batinku merasakan pedih seperti perkataannya barusan

"Naru.."

"Kenapaaa? Kenapaa ini terjadi padaku? Apa salahku?" suaranya terdengar bergetar, begitupun tubuhnya, cukup sudah aku tak tahan lagi, tubuhku yang mungil ini kemudian memeluknya erat dari belakang. Air mataku yang sudah kujaga sejak kemarin akhirnya tumpah juga dipunggungnya. _'Ah kenapa malah aku yang menangis seperti ini'_

"hikss.. Tuhan sedang mengujimu Naru,, kamu pasti bisa melewati inii" ucapku sambil setengah menahan tangis, tanganku masih erat melingkari perutnya, ia masih bergetar, aku tau dia menahan tangis. Bahkan sejak duka ini dimulai dia sudah menahan deru air matanya sampai sekarang. Hebat pikirku, memuji setengah mengutuk kebodohannya menahan duka ini.

"Suke jangan menangis" katanya lembut, mengelus punggung tanganku yang masih setia di perutnya

"Bodoh,.. hiks, yang harusnya menangis itu kamu, kenapa malah aku" ucapku dengan nada kesal yang dibuat buat. Aku heran, kenapa bisa bisanya dia mengucapkan perkataan sederhana dengan lembut disaat seperti ini, dan kenapa malah aku menjadi tenang setelah mendengar perkataannya. Bukankah ini kebalik ya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pulang" dia mengangkat tanganku yang melingkari lingkar perutnya dan membalikan badannya menghadap diriku. Tangannya kemudian menangkup pipiku dan mengusap jejak air mata yang berasal dari mataku. Mau tak mau aku langsung menghadap langsung wajahnya. Terlihat gurat kelelahan dan kesedihan dari raut wajahnya dengan rambut jabriknya yang kini menjadi layu karena tadi hujan ,yaah itu wajar, namun yang membuatku tak habis pikir, ia mencoba tersenyum kepadaku.

 _'_ _Bisa bisanya ia tersenyum dikondisi seperti ini'_ batinku

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Break**

 **Pair : NaruFemSasu**

 **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo, Miss typo dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 **Baca aja, kalo gasuka yaudah kalo suka ya syukur hehe**

 **Butuh masukan juga hehe**

 **RnR**

 **-Enjoy-**

"Narutoo ayoo banguunn, kau harus sekolah kann hari iniii!" suara seorang wanita menggema di kediaman Namikaze, adalah hal rutin yang terjadi tiap pagi.

"Iyaa bu, aku sudah bangun" Remaja bersurai pirang menjawabnya ogah ogahan namun tetap bergegas menyiapkan dirinya untuk sekolah

"Apakah kamu jadi pulang larut hari ini Minato?" tanya wanita berambut merah yang saat ini dengan cekatan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya

"Iyaa sayang, aku harus rapat dengan Uchiha Corp dan Nara Inc untuk proyek besar kita, doakan saja akan lancar" satu-satunya pria yang ada di ruangan itu menjawabnya dengan lembut, sembari membolak-balikan Koran yang merupakan hobinya tiap pagi. Yah sesibuk apapun kita harus mengetahui kabar dunia kan, prinsipnya yang ia pegang teguh sejak dulu.

"Jadi apakah Itachi juga akan ikut dalam rapatnya, ayah?" tanya gadis berkuncir kuda yang duduk bersebrangan dengan sosok yang menjadi ayahnya, matanya yang daritadi sibuk memandang layar smarthphonenya beralih menatap ayahnya yang masih setia dengan korannya.

"Kali ini tidak kurama, ini adalah rapat para petinggi perusahaan. Mungkin Itachi baru bisa ikut dalam rapat seperti ini jika ia sudah lulus dari pendidikannya"

"Hei ayah, kau benar-benar tidak ada minat untuk beralih ke media online daripada repot dengan lebaran-lembaran dan tulisan yang kecil-kecil seperti itu?" Naruto yang baru muncul dari ritual paginya tiba-tiba bertanya, ia kemudian mengambil posisi yang berada tepat disebelah kakaknya, kurama.

Mata Minato langsung memincing kepada Naruto, udara disekitarnya pun menjadi lebih berat dan dingin, Naruto yang ditatap seperti itupun merasa salah tingkah.

 _Plaanggg_

Terjadilah kekerasan rumah tangga kemudian, Wanita dewasa bersurai merah yang kini dibelakang Minato memukulnya dengan nampan yang ia pegang "Jangan menatap anakmu seperti itu bodoh"

"Hehe, aku cuma bercanda Kushina" jawabnya cengengesan sambil menggosok gosokan kepalanya yang menjadi korban istrinya. "Naruto, biar ayah beri tahu, jika aku berhenti membaca Koran, bagaimana nasib tukang koran nantinya? Pendapatannya jadi berkurangkan, belum lagi jika semua orang berpikir sepertimu, bayangkanlah, bagaimana nasib tukang Koran selanjutnya?, bayangkan nasib anak dan istrinya kemudian, bayangkan.."

"Ayahh cukuppp" Interupsi Kurama menghentikan perkataan ayahnya yang menggebu gebu, dia memutar bola matanya karena kelakuan aneh ayahnya tadi

"Ehem, apa kamu mengerti Naruto? Tanya minato dengan normal

"Iyaa, aku mengerti" jawab naruto cepat, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan Ayahnya yang aneh itu.

"Nahhh sarapan ala Chef Kushina sudah siapp, silahkan disantap tuan-tuan dan nona" Dengan cerianya Kushina menata makanan dan minuman diatas meja, ia sangat gembira dengan hasil karyanya. Padahal hanya beberapa lapis roti bakar dengan isi telur,keju,daging dan sayuran dan juga segelas kopi untuk Suaminya dan Teh untuk dirinya serta kedua anaknya

- _Break_ -

Sekolah hari ini tampak biasa saja dimata Naruto, ia dengan malas memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya, sesekali ia menguap dan melihat kearah luar jendela, menatap indahnya langit biru yang sewarna dengan kedua bola matanya, kemudian beralih lagi ke gurunya dan menulis beberapa hal penting yang ia rasa perlu dicatat. Naruto bukanlah siswa yang menonjol dikelasnya, Ia malah tergolong siswa yang biasa saja di sekolahnya, tak ada prestasi yang ia dapat selama 2 tahun sekolahnya di Konoha High School, yah masih lebih baik daripada diperingkat akhir, pikirnya.

 _Kringgg kringgg kringgggggg_

Bel istirahatpun akhirnya berbunyi, terdengar helaan nafas lega dan hiruk pikuk siswa siswi dilas 2-A Konoha High School, Sebagian siswa memilih pergi keluar kelas, sebagian memilih berada dikelas dengan berbagai aktivitas

"Shikamaru, bangunlah, kau mau makan atau tidur disini saja?" tanya pemuda bertubuh subur yang diketahui bernama Choji berkat nametag di dadanya.

"Aku nitip makanan saja padamu Choji, seperti biasa yaa" Jawab pemuda berkepala seperti nanas dengan malas dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi petualangannya dialam mimpi

"yasudah aku akan kekantin bersama Lee yaa,, ayoo lee" ucap choji sembari berjalan menuju pintu bersama pemuda berambut seperti mangkok bernama Lee

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan? Kekantin yuk bersama kami" ajak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda bersama temannya yang berambut pirang panjang yang diikat menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai hitam kelam sebahu yang sedang merapikan buku buku di mejanya

"Aku masih kenyang" jawab datar gadis itu dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari kolong mejanya kemudian langsung terfokus pada bahan bacaannya. Sakura dan temannya disebelahnya yang bernama Ino hanya mengangkat bahu melihat reaksi teman sekelasnya Sasuke, mereka segera pergi kekantin karena rasa lapar melanda

"Apa kau sudah melihat berita pagi inii Sakura? Namikaze Corp dikabarkan akan memindahkan kantor pusatnya" Tanya ino beriringan dengan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar

"Heee apa benar begitu? Apakah Kurama nee-sama akan pindah juga ya? Dia idolakuu" balas sakura, kemudian percakapan ringan terjadi hingga mereka tiba di kantin. Sementara itu tokoh utama kita sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di mejanya, rupanya ia sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya karena ia lupa mengerjakannya.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya seorang gadis tiba tiba yang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Naruto yang daritadi berkutat dengan tugas yang sedang diconteknya dari tugas milik Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan ia pinjam mengadahkan kepalanya langsung menatap Onyx kelam milik gadis yang bertanya kepadanya

"Ah Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman sekelasnya

"Tidak jadi" kata Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tak mengerti kenapa ia tiba tiba bertanya kepada Naruto seperti itu, ia sempat mencuri dengar percakapan antara Sakura dengan Ino dan kemudian ia reflek ke tempat Naruto, namun melihat naruto yang sepertinya tak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura dan Ino, ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia membalikan badannya menuju mejanya yang berada di sebelah meja Naruto. Namun belum sempat melangkah tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto

"Boleh aku meminjam tugasmu? Aku tidak mengerti dengan tugas Shikamaru hehe"

"Tidak" jawab sasuke tegas, lugas dan terpercaya(?), melepaskan tangannya kemudian bergegas duduk dikursinya

"Ayolaah Sasukee, aku butuhhh" dengan tatapan memelas ia berusaha meminjam kepada sasuke

"Tidak"

"Ayolaaahh, ayolaah, pinjamkan aku yaaa yaaa" Naruto tetap berusaha meminjam masih dengan jurus memelasnya

"Tidak Naruto, kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri" jawab sasuke acuh dan berkutat kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang sempat terhenti tadi

"Pinjamkan akuu dan aku akan membelikanmu jus tomat" Naruto memberikan penawaran dengan harapan sasuke luluh atas penawarannya

"Tidak" ucap sasuke setia dengan penolakannya

"Pinjamkan aku dan sekotak jus tomat untuk hari ini dan besok akan kamu dapatkan dengan gratis" Naruto masih berusaha bung

"Kamu pikir aku akan tergiur dengan penawaranmu dobe? heh" jawab sasuke datar dan sinis masih terfokus pada bukunya

"Sekotak jus tomat dengan Roti lapis daging dengan sayuran ekstra irisan tomat spesial akan kamu dapatkan hari ini, besok dan lusa. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sekelas pebisnis kelas atas gadungan kepada Sasuke

"Sepakat" tanpa diduga duga Sasuke langsung menyerahkan buku tugas yang diminta Naruto. Naruto dengan senang hati menerima dan kembali ke tempat duduknya

"Inilah bisnis fufufufu" gumam naruto senang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda

"Aku yakin tanpa melihat punya ku dan punya sasuke kamu bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah loh Namikaze Naruto" ucap Shikamaru yang masih setia dengan posisi kepala nanasnya diatas meja kepada kawannya yang bertempat duduk tepat didepannya.

"Heee nanti kepalaku bisa berasap loh" ucap Naruto sambil terus menulis tugasnya

"Dan saat ini aku Uzumaki, tolong jangan salah lagi ya Shikamaru" lanjut Naruto dengan nada ramah namun terdapat ancaman tersirat didalamnya. Shikamaru pun yang mengerti langsung bergumam tak jelas dan melanjutkan hobi nya

 _'_ _Hm Merepotkan'_

 _-_ _Break-_

"Ini pesananmu Shika, onigiri isi telur dan teh kotak" ucap Choji sembari membangunkan shikamaru dengan menggoyang goyangkan keras tubuh Shikamaru beserta memberikan titipannya

"Dan inii Roti lapis daging dengan sayuran ekstra tomat dan sekotak jus tomat untuk Nona Uchiha Sasuke-sama" Choji memberikann makanan dan minuman tersebut yang berada diatas nampan yang entah ia dapat darimana dengan posisi berlutut disamping Sasuke yang masih sibuk membaca

"Kenapa perlakuan terhadap Shikamaru dengan Sasuke berbeda Choji? Dan apa apaan nampan itu?" tanya pemuda bertato segitiga bernama Kiba yang sudah kembali ke kelas bersama Choji dan Lee

"Itulaah masa mudaa" ucap lee penuh semangat dan tidak dipedulikan orang orang disekitarnya

"Aku mendapat tips dari melakukan hal ini, iyakan Naruto?" tanya Choji memastikan kepada Kliennya yang masih setia dengan tugasnya, Sasuke pun dengan tidak peduli mengambil makanan dan minuman yang dipersembahkan untuknya. Naruto merogoh kantongnya mengambil sesuatu benda berbentuk persegi dan kemudian melemparnya ke Choji yang masih dalam posisi berlutut. Dengan reflek Choji menangkapnya dengan mulutnya layaknya peliharaan "Senang berbisnis denganmu Choji" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya.

' _Apa apaan mereka itu'_ kompak batin semua yang melihat kejadian absurd barusan dengan melihat dengan pandagan aneh.

"Oiya Naruto, kau diminta menemui kepala sekolah diruangannya" kata Kiba membuat penasaran orang-orang yang ada didekatnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kiba

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya diamanahkan memanggilmu untuk kesana"

"Heee, baiklah" ujar Naruto dan bergegas ke ruangan kepala sekolah

- _Break-_

"Uzumaki Naruto aku ingin bertanya" ujar seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang memangku dagunya memandang serius Naruto yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-apa?" naruto dengan gugup dan salah tingkah menjawabnya

"Apa-apaan ini?" lanjut wanita yang berposisi sebagai kepala sekolah itu bertanya sambil menunjukan kertas dengan angka-angka di mejanya kepada Naruto. Naruto terdiam mencoba memahami apa yang ada dihadapannya

"Nilai-nilai rapotku, k-kenapa?"

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, kau tau apa akibatnya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tambah tak mengerti dengan maksud kepala sekolahnya

"Dengan nilai seperti ini kamu tak akan naik kelas!" Seru Kepala Sekolah kepada Naruto

"ohhh"

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"Apaaaa? Kau bercanda kan Nenek" Naruto kaget sambil menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya

"Yang sopan bodoh, sembarangan kau, aku masih muda" bentak Kepala Sekolahnya atas sikap kurang ajar Naruto

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-Sama" Naruto sadar akan kekhilafannya

Bersambungggggggg

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Break**

 **Pair : Naru!FemSasu**

 **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo, Miss typo dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 **Baca aja, kalo gasuka yaudah kalo suka ya syukur hehe**

 **Enjoy**

 **RnR**

"Uzumaki Naruto aku ingin bertanya" ujar seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang memangku dagunya memandang serius Naruto yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-apa?" naruto dengan gugup dan salah tingkah menjawabnya

"Apa-apaan ini?" lanjut wanita yang berposisi sebagai kepala sekolah itu bertanya sambil menunjukan kertas dengan angka-angka di mejanya kepada Naruto. Naruto terdiam mencoba memahami apa yang ada dihadapannya

"Nilai-nilai rapotku, k-kenapa?"

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, kau tau apa akibatnya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tambah tak mengerti dengan maksud kepala sekolahnya

"Dengan nilai seperti ini kamu tak akan naik kelas!" Seru Kepala Sekolah kepada Naruto

"ohhh"

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"Apaaaa? Kau bercanda kan Nenek" Naruto kaget sambil menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya

"Yang sopan bodoh, sembarangan kau, aku masih muda" bentak Kepala Sekolahnya atas sikap kurang ajar Naruto

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-Sama" Naruto sadar akan kekhilafannya

"Nilaimu cukup baik namun disekolah ini tidak hanya urusan akademik yang sangat diperhatikan namun kegiatan sosial dan ektrakulikuler juga merupakan wajib untuk seluruh siswa KHS" jelas Tsunade kepada Naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya "Kau tidak pernah mengikuti aksi sosial maupun kegiatan Ekstrakulikuler yang diadakan KHS sejak kelas 1 Naruto, jika begini terus seperti yang aku bilang di awal, kau tidak akan naik kelas. Boleh aku tanya apa alasanmu?"

"A-aku lupa hehe" jawab Naruto gagap sambil cengengesan membuat kepala sekolah dihadapannya yang terkenal sangar dan sadis menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh yang membuat nyalinya ciut

"Ma-Maksudku aku harus merawat kucingku dirumah, iya kucing" lanjut Naruto mencoba memberikan alasan yang terdengar meyakinkan, namun aura yang dikeluarkan Tsunade semakin tidak bersahabat

"Ma-maksudku aku harus membantu Ibu dirumah" lanjut Naruto mencoba membenarkan alasan konyol sebelumnya untuk meredam kemarahan kepala sekolahnya

" Hufft Terlalu mengada-ada alasannya. Baiklah karena ini sudah terjadi, dan sudah beberapa kali guru-guru melaporkan bahwa kau sudah diingatkan namun bersikap tak peduli, kau akan dihukum" Ucap Tsunade tegas dengan aura intimidasinya, Naruto yang menjadi terdakwa saat ini hanya diam mendengarkan saja

"Kau harus mengikuti dua dari empat Ekskul terbaik KHS, lalu kau harus menjadi pengurus OSIS tahun ini. Mulai besok kau harus memulai Ekskulmu, mengerti?" jelas dan perintah Tsunade kepada siswanya. Naruto Nampak keberatan dan mencoba protes

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, aku keberatan jika aku harus mengikuti dua ekskul disini belum lagi juga harus menjadi pengurus OSIS, apa kau mencoba membunuhku?" protes naruto, ia tak terima jika harus mengikuti seluruh perintah yang dititahkan kepadanya. Ia tahu bahwa ekstrakulikuler disekolahnya tidak pernah main-main dan tak jarang mendapat prestasi. Apalagi 4 ekskul unggulan yang ada disekolahnya yaitu Basket, Taekwondo, Cheerleader dan Musik selalu menjadi langganan juara kompetisi. Pastilah latihan dan kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan akan menyita banyak waktu dan energinya. Dia tak masalah jika harus menjadi pengurus OSIS karena pasti akan banyak celah untuknya mangkir didalamnya namun beserta mengikuti dua Ekskul unggulan sekolahnya akan mustahil baginya mencoba kabur.

"Ini sudah tahun keduamu Naruto, alasanku mengharuskan kamu mengikuti semua ini adalah untuk membayar satu tahun lebih dirimu kabur dari kegiatan kegiatan ini, jadi aku rasa ini cukup adil untukmu dan siswa lainnya. Dan juga aku akan menempatkan kegiatan OSIS sebagai bentuk aksi sosialmu" Tsunade menjelaskan alasannya, tampak senyum menyeringai dari wajah awet mudanya menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto. Naruto tampak mencoba berpikir keras untuk mengindari atau setidaknya mengurangi beban hukumannya. Matanya melirik kesana kemari dalam ruangan kepala sekolahnya berharap menemukan secercah alasan. Dan benar ia mendapatkan bahan untuk alasannya tersebut

"Poster ituu, apakah itu masih berlaku?" tunjuk Naruto kepada salah satu poster yang terpampang pada dinding ruang kepala sekolahnya. Sebuah poster kompetisi untuk Olimpiade Sains SMA tingkat Nasional

"tentu saja, apa maksudmu? Apa kamu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan kita Na ru to?" tekan Tsunade siswa yang menurutnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya

"tidak-tidak, aku mencoba memberikan penawaran kepadamu" Tatap Naruto langsung kepada mata kepala sekolahnya yakin

"Penawaran apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade tak mengerti apa yang siswanya coba

"Aku akan mengikuti Olimpiade itu, jadi aku akan mengikuti satu saja kegiatan ekskul dan menjadi pengurus OSIS, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto, matanya penuh-penuh harap kepada kepala sekolahnya. Ia berpikir lebih baik mengikuti olimpiade ini yang hanya beberapa hari selesai dan beberapa minggu persiapan daripada harus mengitkuti ekskul unggulan yang makan waktu berbulan-bulan atau bahkan sampai ia lulus. Apalagi jika ada dua ekskul yang harus ia ikuti, itu mengerikan.

"Mengikuti katamu? KHS tak pernah main main dalam segala kompetisi Naruto, jika kau ingin asal asalan ikut untuk menghindari hukumanmu lebih baik kau lupakan saja rencanamu" Tegas Tsunade, ia merasa Naruto hanya mencari cari pelarian untuk hukumannya. Mana mungkin ia membirakan murid yang bahkan tak pernah dapat prestasi apapun disini tiba tiba ia izinkan mengikuti lomba setaraf Nasional, akan memalukan nama sekolah pikirnya

"Aku akan memenangkannya" jawab Naruto yakin, ia memahami apa yang diucapkan kepala sekolahnya barusan. Wajar saja kepala sekolah tak yakin dengan kemampuannya karena selama ini ia hanya tergolong murid yang biasa saja dan selalu bermain main

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya tsunade dengan senyum remeh kepada Naruto. Namun ia melihat keyakinan dan kebulatan tekad dimata Naruto.

"Hufft Jika kau ingin mengikutinya, kau harus ikut seleksi bersama siswa siswa unggulan sekolah ini. Jika kau lolos dalam seleksi ini, kau bisa mengikuti kompetisi itu" jelas Tsunade mencoba memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan mengikutinya, jika aku lolos dan memenangkannya, tolong pertimbangkan hukumanku" Sorot lega dan binar terlihat dari sapphire Naruto, ia langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya kepada kepala sekolahnya memohon.

"yaa akan aku pertimbangkan, tapi sampai saat itu tiba kau harus mengikuti satu ekskul unggulan sekolah ini dan menjadi pengurus OSIS disekolah ini"

"Baik Tsunade-sama" ucap Naruto yang masih membungkukan tubuhnya. Ia pun disuruh keluar melanjutkan pelajarannya yang belum usai dikelas

###

- _Break-_

###

Sampai dikelas, jam pelajaran berikutnya pun sudah dimulai, beruntung sebelum Naruto pergi menemui kepala sekolahnya ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto tampak tak fokus, pikirannya melayang merencakan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Hukuman dari Tsunade jelas sangat membebaninya, ia hanyalah remaja labil namun saat ini ia diharuskan melewati beban beban yang berat selanjutnya. Lama merenung ia akhirnya mendapatkan pencerahan ekskul mana yang akan ia ikuti dan tidak menyalahi prinsipnya selama di SMA. Ia juga mendapat rencana mengenai keikutsertaannya pada seleksi Olimpiade sains yang akan diikutinya.

 _###_

- _Break_

 _###_

 _-_ _ **Day 1-**_

"Selamat sore, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto saja, aku diminta kepala sekolah untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler ini, mohon bimbingannya" ucap naruto dihadapan calon teman teman satu klub nya, dengan ogah ogahan ia membungkukan badannya dan berharap semoga semua akan berjalan lancar

"Wah wah lihat ada pecundang baru rupanya" salah satu siswa berubuh kekar dan besar mengisi keheningan yang terjadi setelah Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Sebelumnya anggota anggota lainnya hanya nampak tak peduli dengan perkenalan Naruto karena berpikir paling ia hanya beberapa minggu bertahan disini sebelum keluar dengan memalukan

"Jangan begitu Juugo-san, kita harus menyambut anggota baru dengan ramah. Nah Uzumaki Naruto apakah hanya itu alasanmu bergabung dengan Taekwondo?" tanya seorang siswa berambut panjang dengan mata yang menurut naruto aneh, perkatannya pun bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi yang ia tampilkan yang terlihat senyum mengejek dan merendahkan

"Iya, hanya itu" jawab Naruto cepat, saat ini ia tak ingin repot repot mencari alasan untuk menyenangkan hati sang penanya atau orang orang yang ada disini. Memang itu kan alasannya ia berada disini, pikirnya

"Berani sekali kamu berada disini dengan alasan seperti itu bocah, disini hanya untuk sang pemenang, jika kau ingin ikut ikutan lebih baik kau ikut Cheer saja sana" kata Juugo dengan menghampiri dan memandang remeh Naruto, Naruto yang kalah tinggi darinya hanya memandang malas lawan bicaranya saat ini

"Peraturan disini mengatakan semua yang akan mengikuti klub ini harus melewati beberapa tes untuk dinilai apakah ia layak atau tidak berada di klub ini. Meski kau mempunyai surat rekomendasi dari kepala sekolah, kau tetap harus mengikuti tes ini, apa kau mengerti?" jelas pemuda berambut lurus panjang seperti bintang iklan sampo yang ternyata ketua klub dari ekskul Taekwondo kepada Naruto

"aku mengerti" jawab Naruto, moodnya benar benar buruk hari ini, ia tak suka direndahkan atau dipandang remeh, tapi semua orang disini memandangnya seolah serangga menjijikan yang masuk tanpa izin disini.

###

- _Break-_

 _###_

"Baiklah, siap mulaiiii" aba aba dari wasit menandakan pertandingan dimulai. Ini adalah tes akhir dari ujian masuk klub taekwondo yaitu sparing bersama salah satu anggota. Naas bagi naruto lawan bertarungnya adalah ketua klub taekwondo itu sendiri. Ia benar benar tak beruntung jika mengambil undian. iya, undian untuk menentukan lawan sparing dari tes akhir klub tersebut. Meskipun sikap dan perilaku mereka tak menyenangkan untuk orang baru, klub taekwondo menilai seluruh anggotanya setara kemampuannya dan menjunjung tinggi keadilan, jadi tak ada pilih kasih atau berat sebelah dalam setiap tes yang dihadapi Naruto.

Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan lawan tanding Naruto langsung bergerak cepat begitu aba aba diberikan, kaki kanannya melayang menuju kepala Naruto dengan gerakan cepat, semua anggota klub tahu bahwa ketua klub mereka selalu habis-habisan di awal pertandingan untuk menaklukan lawannya dengan cepat, mereka menatap Naruto dengan padangan kasihan dan remeh. Naruto yang menyadari tendangan itu menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya, terasa efek tendangan yang membuat nyeri tangannya dan membuat tubuhnya bergeser dari posisi awal.

Belum lepas dari keterkejutan Naruto, Neji sudah melompat memberikan tendangan atas dengan kaki kirinya memanfaatkan gerakan tendangan kaki kanannya sebelumnya dengan memutar tubuhnya, Naruto dengan refleknya berhasil menghindar dengan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi tendangan namun Neji dengan cerdik memanfaatkan gerakan sentrifugal tendangan kaki kirinya memberikan tendangan ketengah menuju pinggang Naruto dengan kaki kanannya. Naruto tampak sudah tak bisa mengelak karena serangan beruntun yang dilancarkan dan terpaksa menerima tendangan Neji tersebut.

Neji tersenyum mengejek mengetahui lawannya meringis berkat tendangannya, ia mencoba menendang kebawah menuju kaki Naruto dengan gerakan sleding, tapi Naruto berhasil melompatnya, dan berusaha menyerang Neji dengan menendang Neji yang berada di lantai memanfaatkan gaya grafitasi dari lompatannya. Tapi ketua klub taekwondo pun cerdik, dengan cepat kakinya diposisikan lurus menengang perut Naruto yang sedang jatuh menendang ke arahnya, Naruto pun jatuh terpental di lantai dan lagi lagi merasakan nyeri akibat tendangan Neji

"Apa hanya itu Uzumaki?" neji berseru sambil menyerangnya lagi dengan tendangan ke kepala dengan kaki kanannya, kini Naruto mencoba menghindarinya dengan memiringkan kepalanya namun ia terkecoh karena kaki kanan neji berhenti tepat setelah pergelangan kakinya melewati kepala pirang Naruto, kaki tersebut bergerak terbalik dari arah seharusnya dan mengenai telak rahang Naruto.

Naruto terpental ke kiri namun ia masih bisa menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya sehingga tidak jatuh, merasakan perih di pipinya dan perasaaan berkunang kunang di kepalanya, Naruto mendecih karena lagi lagi ia terkecoh.

"Tendanganmu sakit, senpai" ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan kuda kuda siap kearah Neji yang masih ditempatnya

 _"Itu dia tendangan khas Hyuuga, aku saja selalu terkecoh dengan tendangannya apalagi dia"_ ucap seorang anggota klub kepada temannya yang kini sedang menonton sparing ketuanya dengan calon anak baru klub mereka

"Hebat kau tidak pingsan terkena serangan seperti itu" Neji meremehkan dan membayangkan orang yang biasa bertarung dengannya biasanya sudah KO jika terkena serangan seperti itu

Neji kemudian bergerak kembali ketempat Naruto yang kini memperhatikan gerak geriknya dengan serius. Ancang ancang dilakukan kaki kanan Neji, Naruto berpikir kearah mana kali ini dan tebakannya benar Neji mengincar pinggangnya lagi. Ia bergerak menyamping untuk menghindari serangannya dan melancarkan serangan balasan dengan tendangan kaki kanan ke atas dengan cepat kearah dagu Neji. Neji dengan sigap mengadahkan kepalanya menghindari serangan yang menuju dagunya

 _'Bisa gawat jika kena'_ batin neji

"Kena" seru Naruto tiba tiba, Neji yang terkejut karena ucapan Naruto bola matanya langsung terfokus kepada kaki Naruto yang melewati kepalanya itu, dalam sepersekian detik kaki kanan Naruto bergerak kebawah dengan cepat menyerang wajah Neji dengan tumit yang masih dalam posisi mengadah karena gerakan menghindar serangan Naruto sebelumnya.

' _Wahhhh'_ reaksi penonton kagum dengan serangan Naruto dan berpikir bahwa Neji pasti kena telak wajahnya. Neji berpikir cepat lalu memiringkan kepalanya, namun tak sempat bergerak lebih, Neji terkena telak serangan Naruto dan terpental beberapa meter hingga tertelungkup di lantai pertandingan

"H-Hey Neji" wasit mencoba memastikan keadaan Neji apakah ia masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingan atau tidak. Penonton pertandingan menghela nafas melihat kejadian ini melihat ketua klub mereka yang sudah lama tidak jatuh, terkena telak tendangan si calon anak baru hingga terkapar di lantai. Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya tubuh Neji memberikan respon yaitu mencoba berdiri, dengan mata berkunang-kunang dan sempoyongan ia mencoba melihat lawan tandingnya saat ini yang sedang menatapnya serius. Neji mencoba kuda kuda bertahan karena ia tahu sebentar lagi akan ada serangan berikutnya, dan benar saja tendangan atas kearah kiri wajahnya hampir mengenainya karena ia berhasil mundur dari posisinya saat ini. Ia bersyukur berkat pengalaman dan intuisnya ia dapat menghindar meski saat ini kepalanya sangat pusing dan tak dapat melihat jelas karena serangan Naruto sebelumnya, namun itu tak cukup lama karena tiba tiba ia merasa melayang terpental ke kanan dan semua terasa gelap seketika baginya. Neji pingsan ditempat.

Pertandingan yang berlangsung singkat itu dimenangkan oleh Naruto, semua tak menyangka dan masih melongo melihat ketua klub mereka kalah telak. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan ini sebuah sejarah, pikir mereka. Ketua mereka yang berturut turut memenangkan kompetisi Taekwondo tingkat Nasional selama 2 tahun terakhir akhirnya tumbang. Bahkan teman-teman seangkatannya saat ini masih tak percaya melihat kejadian ini karena ini pertama kalinya sejak Neji bergabung klub taekwondo di KHS ia pingsan dan kalah KO. Kyou Hyuuga yang merupakan sepupu Neji mencoba menganalisis serangan terakhir naruto yang menumbangkan sepupunya itu, ia yakin itu adalah teknik Neji yang sebelumnya mengenai Naruto. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa menirunya dan menumbangkan Neji dengan tendangan andalannya.

"Kenapa kalian masih mengaga seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kepada anggota taekwondo yang menonton pertandingannya. Neji sudah dibawa oleh beberapa rekannya menuju ruang kesehatan tapi teman temannya masih memandanginya dengan tatapan yang baru saja melihat gajah berekor sembilan

.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tanya Juugo memecahkan keheningan, Ia kini sudah menghampiri Naruto dengan tatapan serius, tak ada lagi tatapan meremehkan dan pandangan jijik kepada Naruto saat ini. Pikirannya pun sama seperti Kyou karena ia merupakan teman Neji sejak pertama masuk KHS dan bergabung dengan klub Taekwondo di sekolah ini. Teman-teman lainnya menunggu jawaban Naruto sangat penasaran dan memfokuskan pendengaran mereka

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya mencoba apa yang Neji-senpai lakukan padaku sebelumnya tapi ternyata itu cukup sukses ya hehe" jawab Naruto sekenanya dengan cengengesan, ia merasa puas sudah membungkam orang-orang disini. Terlebih juugo yang sebelumnya bersikap tidak sopan padanya kini memandangnya dengan pandangan 180 derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya

"Itu mustahil untuk yang pertama kali mencoba, menghentikan tendangan bertenaga dan berkecepatan seperti itu di tengah-tengah lalu membalikan arah tendangan sambil memberikan beban tubuh sehingga membuat lawan terpental dan KO seperti yang kau lakukan tadi butuh latihan beratus-ratus kali, siapa sebenarnya kau Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Hyuuga Kyou yang kini bergabung dengan Naruto dan juga Juugo, semua memandang serius Naruto

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu tak bisa menjawab seenaknya lagi sambil cengengesan. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan berkata "Anggap saja itu bakat, lagipula aku pernah bertanding dengannya sebelumnya, jadi aku sudah cukup mengetahuinya" Jelas Naruto

"Kau pernah bertanding dengannya sebelumnya? Ba-.." pertanyaan Juugo terpotong karena Naruto langsung berkata "Jika kalian ingin tahu lebih jauh, tanyakan langsung saja kepada Neji, aku tak memiliki kewajiban menjelaskannya kepada kalian kan" ucap Naruto datar, ia memang malas menjelaskannya karena itu hanya cerita lama dan masa lalu tak penting pikirnya.

"Jadi aku sudah diterima disini kan?" tanya Naruto meminta konfirmasi kepada klub taekwondo

"Iya kau diterima" tiba tiba dari arah pintu masuk suara Neji terdengar, dengan luka di sudut bibirnya dan sedikit lebam di pipinya ia berjalan menuju Naruto

"jadi kau sudah siuman yaa, padahal aku ingin menjengukmu tadi senpai" ucap Naruto mencoba mengakbrabkan diri, iya tersenyum cerah kepada Neji, Neji pun balas tersenyum simpul dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat berjabatan tangan Naruto, Naruto yang yang mengertipun menjabatkan tangannya dan masih tersenyum konyol "senang kau bisa bergabung Naruto" ucap Neji sambil berjabatan tangan

"Tolong jangan keras keras kepadaku ya senpai, lain kali tolong pakai pelindung kepala saat bertanding hehe" ucap Naruto "Lain kali kau yang akan pingsan Naruto" jawab Neji datar berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya .

"Siap senpai, aku tunggu saat itu tiba haha..oh iya apakah aku boleh menyudahi hari ini, aku cukup lelah dengan tes tes yang kalian berikan tadi" lanjut Naruto, ia merenggangkan sendi2nya yang seolah pegal pegal. Permintannya disetejui oleh Neji, naruto pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi dari tempat latihan klub taekwondo setelah sebelumnya ia berpamitan dan mengucapkan terimakasih

Diperjalanan keluar dari bangunan olahraga Naruto memikirkan tentang kegiatannya hari ini, cukup sukses dengan hari ini namun ia sedikit menyesal karena merasa sudah terlalu menarik perhatian di klub taekwondo berkat aksinya. Yah ia memaklumi dirinya sendiri yang lepas kendali karena diremehkan sebelumnya oleh mereka, lagipula jika ia terlalu main main ia tidak akan bisa masuk ke klub yang sangat ketat itu. Ia pun mencoret salah satu list dalam memo smart phonenya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil bersenandung ria.

dengan klub taekwondo

 **###**

 **###**

Sementara itu ditempat latihan klub taekwondo sejak Naruto keluar dari tempat tersebut

"Apa benar kalau kau pernah bertanding sebelumnya dengan Naruto, Senpai?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol dua, kepada Neji saat mereka sedang bersama sama membereskan peralatan latihan. Anggota lain pun mencuri dengar sambil melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang juga membereskan Gym tempat mereka berlatih

"Benar, itu saat kejuaran nasional tingkat SMP" jawab Neji menjelaskan, ia memaklumi apa yang anggotanya tanyakan karena terlihat raut raut ingin tahu sejak ia kembali dari tempat perawatan dan berbicara cukup akrab dengan Naruto.

"Bisa kau ceritakan lebih jelas, sen-pai?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan nada dimanja manjakan dan raut wajah yang diimut imutkan. Neji yang kebetulan sedang melihat wajah lawan bicaranya itu menjadi salah tingkah karena gadis itu adalah gebetannya sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Ehem, saat itu aku kelas 2 SMP dan berhasil masuk ke babak final kejuaran itu, lawanku adalah Naruto, nama yang tak diperhitungkan sebelumnya, ia hanya anak kelas 1" Jelas neji berhasil lepas dari kesalahtingkahannya dan membayangkan hari itu

 ** _Flashback On_**

"Semuanya dukunglah finalis pilihan kalian, karena pertandingan final sebentar lagi dimulaiii" Ucap mc yang posisinya tidak diketahui

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya pria dewasa berpakaian layaknya wasit berkacamata hitam yang berada diantara dua remaja saat ini. Yang satu bersurai panjang lurus layaknya anak perempuam yang satu bersurai pirang jabrik. Keduanya tampak saling memandang dan terlihat kilat mata mengejek diantara lawannya.

"Siap" jawab keduanya

"lebih baik kau menyerah saja, pecundang sepertimu ditaktirkan untuk kalah hari ini" ucap Neji kecil saat itu dengan sombongnya "Kau hanya akan membuat malu keluargamu, kau tahu?" lanjutnya

"heee, kau berkata seperti itu apa kau tidak pernah berkaca?" jawab lawannya yaitu Naruto dengan sarkasme. Neji yang diremehkan balik seperti itu mengemerutukan giginya, ia memandang tajam lawannya yang saat ini memandang dirinya sudah pasti kalah

"Kau memang menang tahun lalu di kompetisi ini. Tapi itu karena tidak ada aku" jawab Naruto dengan percaya dirinya, jempolnya ia arahkan kepada dirinya sebagai gesturnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, lihat saja siapa yang pecundang disini, anak ayam" pungkas Neji langsung bergerak menyerang Naruto

#.Skip Time.#

"Stop, Pertandingan dihentikan, Pemenangnya Namikaze Naruto" ucap wasit setelah pemenangnya sudah pasti, Neji terkapar pingsan karena serangan pamungkas Naruto dan pertandingan melelahkan yang mereka jalani. Saat itu Neji menyadari bahwa diatas langit masih ada langit, dan sejak itu ia berlatih lebih giat lagi hingga ia memenangi kejuaraan ditahun selanjutnya

 ** _Flashback Off_**

###

"Jadi kau sudah dua kali bertanding dengannya dan berakhir dengan akhir yang sama?" Tanya juugo tertarik dengan cerita Neji, saat itu mereka sudah selesai membersihkan peralatan latihan dan duduk bersama mendengarkan cerita Neji. Neji hanya balas menggumam karena itu adalah hal yang cukup memalukan baginya, namun itu harus diceritakan untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada teman temannya dan anggota klubnya dengan cerita ini. Pikirnya begitu.

"Jadi bukan Naruto yang meniru tendanganmu ya, tapi kau yang meniru tendangannya" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang mendengarkan cerita Neji

"Iya, aku cukup terkejut seorang bocah kelas 1 smp bisa menguasainya seperti itu, aku bahkan perlu berlatih beratus ratus kali bahkan ribuan kali untuk mencobanya hingga akhirnya aku berhasil cukup menguasainya saat masuk KHS ini" jelas Neji

"kau berhasil juara ditahun ketigamu SMP Neji, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto, bukankah harusnya ia jadi penantang terbaik saat itu?" tanya Kyou penasaran, semua juga mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan sepupu Neji itu

"Entah kenapa ia tidak ikut kompetisi saat itu, bahkan ketika aku jadi penonton kejuaraan itu saat aku sudah masuk KHS, ia tak nampak sama sekali saat kejuaraan. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini saat istirahat karena ia datang menemuiku memberikan surat rekomendasi kepala sekolah" jelas Neji panjang kali lebar kepada anggota anggota klubnya

"Wah sungguh suatu kejutan mendengarnya, aku jadi tertarik dengan alasan Naruto-kun menghilang sampai muncul kembali saat ini" kata gebetan Neji yang daritadi setia mendengarkan

"aku juga penasaran, tapi apapun itu kalian lebih baik simpan saja rasa penasaran kalian sampai Naruto mau menceritakannya secara langsung" jawab Neji secara bijak lalu membubarkan klub untuk hari itu. Neji menyimpan rasa penasarannya sendiri yang tak ia ceritakan pada teman temannya tadi yaitu soal marga Naruto yang berbeda dari saat ia terakhir bertemu dengannya dan juga kenyataan bahwa dua tahun yang lalu saat ia baru saja masuk KHS, ia bertemu Naruto di kota kelahirannya Suna. Namun saat itu Naruto bersikap sangat bertolak belakang dengan pertemuan terakhirnya, dia juga terlihat melupakan Neji yang membuat Neji mengurungkan niatnya mengajaknya mengobrol lebih lanjut dan meminta sparing sebentar. Neji berpikir itu adalah rahasia yang harus disimpannya sendiri sampai Naruto mau menceritakannya langsung.

.###

.###

"Kau lama" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu, tampak poninya yang semestinya menjuntai hingga matanya ia jepit kesamping terlihat bahwa ia sangat manis dengan tubuhnya yang cukup mungil untuk gadis seusianya

"Ahhh maaf yaaa hehe, tes masuknya lebih sulit dari perkiraanku" jawab pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, yaitu Naruto

"hn" gadis itu melenggang pergi setelah Naruto berhasil sampai didepannya, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama beriringan

"Sudah berapa lama kamu menunggu tadi?" tanya Naruto ingin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, ia mencuri-curi pandang kearah gadis sebelahnya yang hanya setinggi pundaknya saja, terlihat raut kesal pada gadis itu

"hn" hanya gumaman tak jelas dan suara mobil melintas yang didapat naruto dari pertanyaanya, naruto memutar otak apa yang harus dilakukannya, gadis disebelahnya mengerikan jika sudah seperti ini

"Hei sasuke, apa kamu sudah makan?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengajak mengobrol

"Hn" jawab sasuke lagi entah apa artinya

"Bagaimana kalau ichiraku ramen?" tanya Naruto masih berusaha mencoba

"Hn" gumam sasuke lagi entah menjawab apa

"Oke kita kesana" jawab naruto dengan percaya dirinya menganggap jawaban sasuke adalah meng iyakannya

"apa kamu ingin makan ramen saat ini?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran, ia percaya diri pertanyaannya dijawab dengan jawaban yang ia harapkan

"Hn" lagi lagi hanya gumaman yang didapat naruto

"Sasukeeee sudah cukup, aku ingin makan ramen, dan kamu malah mengatakan bahwa itu makanan menjijikan" ucap Naruto seenaknya, padahal sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas dari tadi. Dari mana ia bisa berpikir seperti itu ya.

"Hn" lagi lagi dan lagi hanya gumaman dan suara angin yang lewat

"Oh jadi kau ingin ke café kucing yang ada di seberang toko baju Kurenei-sensei" ucap naruto sok tahu lagi dengan percaya diri, oke fix naruto pasti sedang sakit, apakah karena efek tendangan Neji saat tanding tadi ya hmmm

"iya" akhirnya sasuke menjawab dengan jawaban manusia pada umumnya, tak disangka sangka itu benar, apakah daritadi mereka telepati? Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu

.

.

Bersambungggggg.

RnR.


	3. Chapter Bonus 2,5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Break (Chapter Bonus)**

 **Pair : Naru!FemSasu**

 **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo, Miss typo dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 **Baca aja, kalo gasuka yaudah kalo suka ya syukur hehe**

 **Enjoy**

 **RnR**

 ** _Chapter ini merupakan chapter selingan, hanya iseng iseng._**

 ** _'_**

 ** _'_**

 _"Miaawwww"_ suara kucing menghiasi tempat dimana kedua remaja hinggap saat ini. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Terlihat sejak tiba disini tak henti hentinya Sasuke bermain main dengan kucing-kucing, bahkan wajahnya yang kini berseri-seri terlihat sangat lucu dengan bando telinga kucing yang hinggap disurai hitam sebahunya beserta binar-binar di matanya bermain dengan mahkluk yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Sasukeee…" Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke, dia sungguh bosan karena hanya ada kucing dan kucing ditempatnya saat ini, bahkan gadis yang ia bawa kesini sudah berubah menjadi kucing saat ini.

"heii sasukeee, aku mengajakmu kesini bukan cuma untuk bermain tahuuu" jelas Naruto agak dongkol, memang ia ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengan Sasuke saat ini, namun hanya angin lalu jawaban yang ia dapat, bahkan gumaman tak jelas Sasuke yang biasanya ia dapatkan tak terdengar. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan pikir Naruto

"Sasukeeee, kau bahkan belum memakan pancake kesukaanmu yang sudah kau pesan, apa kau tidak melihat pancake itu menangis tuh" Naruto masih berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke agar tertuju padanya. Namun tak ada respon apa apa untuknya

"Sasukee…" naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di lantai yang memang tempat arena bermain kucing-kucing yang sengaja dilepasliarkan di café tersebut. ia berjongkok tepat di sebelah Sasuke dan mencolek colek lengan Sasuke.

"Sasukee-chaan" Meski dipanggil dengan nada dan suffix yang biasanya akan membuat sasuke marah, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming dari kegiatannya mengelus elus kucing berbulu putih lebat halus yang saat ini berada dipangkuannya.

"Sukee-tan" ini lebih kacau lagi, Naruto memang benar benar berniat memancing amarah Sasuke demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Namun itu juga tak mempan. Gila, benar benar gila pikir Naruto, apakah dirinya harus memukul Sasuke hingga ia mendapat perhatiannya. Tapi itu lebih gila lagi, ia bisa saja di mutilasi oleh Itachi yang mengidap sistercomplex setelah melakukan hal itu, belum lagi Ibunya akan mengutuknya menjadi batu jika ia berani beraninya memukul wanita. Naruto benar benar bingung saat ini.

Akhirnya setelah kemelut panjang dalam pikirannya, Naruto menyerah, ia kembali ke mejanya dan memesan minuman lagi untuk dirinya. Ia tak habis pikir bisa bisanya Sasuke terjebak dalam dunia ilusi saat ini seperti komik ninja ninjaan yang sering di bacanya. Apakah ia harus memanggil Itachi-nii kesini atau apakah Ia harus memanggil ayahnya Sasuke yang punya penyakit lebih parah dari Itachi yaitu Daugher Complex. Tapi itu tak mungkin ia lakukan, Itachi-nii dan Fugaku-jiisan sedang sibuk bagi bagi sembako saat ini di Afrika Tengah.

"Haaah benar benar deh si Teme ini" lagi lagi Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia menyesal sudah membawa Sasuke ketempat seperti ini. Café yang mempunyai konsep serba kucing ini memang baru dibuka, jadi ia memang sengaja mengajak kesini untuk mencicipi kebolehan Café ini, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan terjebak dalam dunia genjutsu seperti tokoh bajak laut ninja dalam komik kesukaannya.

###

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam namun Sasuke masih asik bermain dengan kucing-kucing yang terdapat di café itu, bahkan pancake kesukaannya pun ia relakan untuk Naruto yang sudah bosan setengah hidup melihatnya saat ini. Naruto pun yang sadar akan waktu yang semakin malam mengajaknya pulang

"Sasukee ini sudah malam, ayo kita pulang" Ucap Naruto dengan malas malasan, ia sudah putus asa berbicara dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kalau kau tak mau pulang, aku pulang sendiri ya" ucap naruto sambil berdiri dan menaruh uang bayaran pesanannya sekaligus tips di meja. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja daritadi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, tapi ia akan merasa bersalah dan akan menjadi buronan kelas kakap Uchiha jika melakukannya karena Sasuke buta arah dan harus selalu didampingi jika ingin kemana mana. Oleh karena itu Naruto mendapat kehormatan itu dari keluarga Uchiha untuk menjaga Nona bungsunya. Namun Naruto kini sudah bodo amatan dengan Sasuke yang makin menjengkelkannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, belum ia memegang gagang pintu, ujung bajunya ditarik dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sambil menggendong seekor kucing

"Yaampun Sasuke, apa apaan tatapanmu itu, kamu seperti seorang istri yang ditinggal pergi suaminya tahu" ucap Naruto tak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini. "Kau sudah sadar kan? Ayo kita pulang" lanjut naruto karena tak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke yang masih memandanginya dengan gemas. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke mencoba menariknya untuk keluar Cafe

"Naru, aku harus tetap bersama Suki-chan" ucap Sasuke akhirnya, ia melepas tangannya yang di genggam Naruto dan mengelus tubuh kucing yang kini dinamakan Suki oleh Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas. Onyx Sasuke memandang mata biru langit Naruto dengan tatapan memelas

"Yaaa Tuhan, apapan situasi ini, ini benar benar seperti seorang istri yang akan ditinggal suaminya dan memperebutkan hak asuh anak kemudian suami tersebut akan menikahi wanita lainnya kemudian suaminya tersebut akan mendapatkan azab" ucap Naruto putus asa dan menjambak jambakan rambut jabriknya. Hal ini menjadi tontonan yang dinikmati pelanggan dan karyawan di café tersebut. bahkan beberapa ada yang mengabadikan momen ini untuk selanjutnya diviralkan di Instogram.

"Jadi kamu akan menikahi wanita lain?" tanya Sasuke. Oke ini benar benar aneh. Sasuke fix kesurupan. Onyxnya benar benar memelas memandang Naruto. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dengan kondisi absurd ini ditambah para penontonnya yang menyorakinya.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku menikahi wanita lain?" ucap Naruto sengit, Oh Sial, demi kerang ajaib, Bisa bisanya ia terbawa suasana dan menjawab seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke jadi seperti ini. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa Sasuke yang saat ini dihadapannya ini palsu, atau jangan jangan selama ini Sasuke yang asli sudah mati dan yang ada didepannya adalah Halusinasinya akibat kesedihan yang dialaminya, ia juga memikirkan bagaimana kalau selama ini kehidupannya adalah mimpi, bagaimana jika bumi itu sebenarnya datar, bagaimana jika sebenarnya ia hanyalah tokoh fiksi. Oke naruto benar benar berpikir jauh.

"Karena aku masih istrimu" jawab sasuke tak kalah sengit, disertai suara dan efek petir menggelegar diluar café ini. matanya kini sudah berkaca kaca. Sepertinya sasuke memang harus disleding kepalanya agar sadar.

Naruto speechles dengan perkataan sasuke barusan. Dari sekian banyak kalimat, ia tak percaya Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dadanya benar benar membuncah,Kepalanya terasa berkunang kunang, Ia berpikir bahwa ia benar benar harus menghubungi orang tua Sasuke dan keluarga besarnya kemudian menemuinya langsung di kediaman Uchiha lalu mengatakan kalau sasuke harus ia bawa kerumah sakit jiwa karena sudah gila dan sudah tak tertolong lagi.

"Berhenti Sasuke, apa kau ingin aku cium" ancam Naruto asal asalan. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi mau dibawa kemana percakapan ini.

"eh" Lagi lagi, respon sasuke tak disangka, kini malah ia yang speechless dengan ancaman Naruto dengan dihiasi sedikit rona merah di pipinya yang agak chubby itu

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, menyesali perkatannya barusan. Ia kini malah jadi benar benar ingin memakan Sasuke.

 _'Stop Narutoo, ini dosa besaarr, ini zinaa, kau tak boleh melakukannyaaa, jika kau melakukannya keluarga Uchiha akan memburumu dan memotong motong bagian tubuhmu, lalu diberikan kepada anjing anjing mesum milik Kakashi-sensei'_ Akal sehat Naruto mencoba memperingati Naruto yang saat ini hampir lepas kendali menjadi kucing ekor Sembilan.

Naruto yang sudah kembali ke akal sehatnya kemudian mencoba mengendalikan dirinya lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang serius Onyx Sasuke yang masih memandangnya penuh arti disertai rona merah di pipi mulusnya, kuping kucing yang digunakan sebagai bando oleh Sasuke pada surai hitam sebahunya menjadikan dirinya sangat manis dan sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Tangan naruto terlulur ke tubuh mungil Sasuke, wajahnya pun semakin mendekati Sasuke, dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil merebut apa yang berharga dari Sasuke

"hahahaha aku berhasil merebut Suki-chan darimu Sasukeee" nista naruto sambil tertawa layaknya penjahat, ternyata ia hanya merebut kucing yang ada di pelukan Sasuke

"Tidaaaaaakkk" jerit sasuke lebih nista lagi, ia mencoba merebut lagi Suki-chan miliknya namun Naruto mengangkat kucing yang kini sudah didaulat jadi putrinya tinggi tinggi dengan tangannya. Sasuke yang jelas jelas kalah tinggi hanya melompat lompat lucu mencoba mengambil putrinya kembali

"hahahaah rasakan itu Sasuke" tawa Naruto, ia menjadi tak waras sekarang

"kembalikaaan bodoohhh" teriak Sasuke masih berusaha melompat lompat menggapai kucingnya.

Naruto yang sungguh terlihat bahagia saat ini dan sasuke yang ngambek menjadi tontonan warga café, Tak berselang lama kemudian Naruto akhirnya sadar apa yang dilakukannya, ia merasa jadi om om yang mengambil mainan kesayangan seorang anak kecil, iapun kemudian merasa sangat berdosa dan menjadi pria paling jahat sedunia setelah meliat raut wajah Sasuke yang memerah dengan mata hitamnya yang berkaca kaca menahan tangis.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan jiwanya, kucing yang tadi ia permainkan ia kembalikan kepada Sasuke yang lebih ia permainkan tadi. Naruto kemudian bergerak kearah kasir dan tanpa basa basi memandang tajam kasir yang ada dihadapannya dan menatap sekeliling Café seolah ia adalah seorang polisi yang memandang para teroris didalam café tersebut lalu memberikan titah dengan serius.

"Aku beli kucingnya dan lupakan apa yang terjadi barusan" tutur Naruto dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat, Dia berusaha menyogok Café dan seisinya dengan lembaran lembaran Uang yang tebalnya bukan main. Setelah melihat anggukan dari lawan bicaranya, ia bergegas kembali ke depan pintu tempatnya melakukan apa yang ia sebut dosa besar dengan Sasuke, lalu menarik Sasuke beserta kucing yang ia gendong meski ia masih terjebak dengan dunia kucingnya keluar dari Café tersebut

Sejak saat itu Naruto memblacklist Café tersebut untuk dikunjungi Sasuke.

###

Bonus Chapter 2.5 END


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Break**

 **Pair : Naru!FemSasu**

 **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo, Miss typo dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 **Baca aja, kalo gasuka yaudah kalo suka ya syukur hehe**

 **Enjoy**

 **RnR**

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

"Ayolaaah Sasukee, tolong bantu aku" mohon pemuda jabrik pirang kepada gadis didepannya. Hari sudah berganti, ini adalah hari libur, harusnya Sasuke sedang bersantai ria dan menikmati hari liburnya yang berharga dengan Suki-chan, kucing baru kesayangannya. Namun pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini seenaknya datang kerumahnya dan menculiknya ke Ichiraku Resto yang masih dicurigainya sudah berkomplot dengan Ibunya.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Sasuke-chan apa kamu ada rencana hari ini?" tanya wanita dewasa dengan raut keibuannya bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung yang teridentifikasi sebagai Ibu dari Sasuke karena kemiripannya

"Tidak" jawab sasuke singkat padat dan jelas

"Pergilah bersama teman-temanmu Putriku, ini adalah hari yang sempurna menghabiskan waktu bersama teman teman fufufu" lanjut Mikoto kepada putrinya. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang keluarga uchiha. Sasuke nampak tak peduli dan hanya sibuk bermain main dengan kucing kesayangannya yang baru ia dapat kemarin

"Tidak, aku ingin bermain bersama Suki-chan" jawab Sasuke mengelak. Sasuke jadi berpikir kenapa Ibunya malah menyuruhnya keluar, bukankah lebih bagus kalau seorang gadis diam dirumah saja.

"Kalau begitu ajak Suki-chan jalan jalan sana" balas Mikoto masih berusaha agar Sasuke mengikuti keinginannya.

"Apa Ibu ingin aku tersesat dan tak kembali lagi kerumah?" Tanya Sasuke sarkasm kepada Ibunya. Ia sekarang berpikir Ibunya saat ini sedang berusaha mengusirnya, pasti ada suatu alasan dibaliknya. Ah jangan jangan Ibunya ingin menggunakan rumahnya untuk berselingkuh dengan pria lain mumpung ayahnya dan kakaknya sedang pergi keluar negeri sementara waktu, atau Ibunya ingin menjadikan rumahnya sebagai markas teroris saat ini. Ah pasti itu, Sasuke memuji kepintarannya sendiri, dia merasa akan cocok bekerja menjadi detektif suatu saat nanti, pikirnya sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tak jelas dan memandang Ibunya dengan tatapan curiga.

Bletaakk

"Apa kamu berpikir Ibumu akan berselingkuh Sasukeee?" Tanya Mikoto dengan aura mengerikan dibaliknya, Ia menempeleng kepala Sasuke, tampak rambut panjangnya melayang layang dengan mata yang sudah memandang Sasuke dengan keji

"aduhh,, ti-tidak bukan be-begituu, Kaa-sama pikiranmu terlalu mengada ada" oh sial, ia lupa kalau intuisi Ibunya sangat hebat melebihi skill detektif terhebat dalam film favoritnya dan sedikit lagi skill Ibunya hampir berevolusi menjadi indra keenam jika dilatih dengan baik.

"Hufftt, Ibu ingin pergi arisan bersama teman teman Ibu, jadi Ibu khawatir meninggalkanmu dirumah sendirian karena ayah dan kakakmu masih dua hari lagi pulangnya, juga paman Obito dan pembantu pembantu kita sedang ada urusan juga diluar" jelas Mikoto yang sudah menenangkan dirinya sendiri. sekurang ajarnya Sasuke, Ia sangat menyayangi putri satu satunya itu. Ini memang salahnya tak menjelaskan alasannya lebih dulu hingga putrinya mencurigainya, ia juga lupa kalau Sasuke mustahil pergi jalan jalan sendirian karena riwayat buruk Sasuke saat berpergian, yaitu tersesat. Pernah suatu ketika, Sasuke kecil diminta Ibunya untuk pergi membelikan beberapa bahan masakan untuk membuat sarapan ke toko yang terletak 100 m dari rumahnya. Namun Sasuke baru kembali ke rumahnya saat Ibunya sedang memasak makan malam ditemani seorang polisi yang setelah ditanyai lebih lanjut, polisi tersebut menemukan gadis kecil tersebut sedang bermain main dengan kucing liar sendirian disalah satu taman kota yang terletak 3 km dari rumahnya. Beruntung karena keluarga Sasuke terkenal di kota itu, polisi tersebut tak sulit untuk mengenalinya dan mengantarkannya pulang. Saat itu keluarga Sasuke segera megadakan rapat mendadak mengenai kondisi ini dan memutuskan aturan mutlak bahwa kemanapun Sasuke pergi, ia harus didampingi oleh pihak berwajib, atau pihak yang diberi kuasa oleh yang berwajib!.

Mikoto juga tak mungkin meminta Sasuke ikut dengannya, terakhir dirinya mengajak Sasuke, Putrinya itu menjadi bulan bulanan Ibu Ibu rempong yang merupakan teman temannya untuk didandani sesuka hati mereka, bahkan mereka dengan seenaknya menjodoh jodohkan putri kesayangannya dengan anak,keponakan,cucu, bahkan cicit mereka. Benar benar hari yang buruk bagi dirinya yang mengidap daughter complex dan Sasuke itu sendiri yang terlihat trauma sejak saat itu.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja aku sendiri disini, tidak apa apa kok" ucap Sasuke dengan yakin, dirinya masih trauma dengan teman teman Ibunya yang ganas dan mengerikan, masih terbayang diingatannya dirinya yang cantik dan super imut divermak habis habisan menjadi cabe cabean jaman now, dirinya pun nyaris menjadi korban penculikan teman ibunya (dibawa pulang) karena dirinya yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan, pede sasuke.

Mikoto nyaris saja setuju dan sepakat dengan usul Sasuke, namun kilasan masa lalu kembali terlintas pada benaknya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu pernah kejadian serupa seperti ini dan Sasuke dipercayakan untuk menjaga rumahnya sendirian, namun ketika Mikoto pulang, Rumah indahnya yang mempesona menjadi tak terdefenisikan layaknya dihantam angin tornado dikarenakan banyaknya mahkluk asing yang mengacau di kediaman besar Uchiha tersebut, ternyata hal itu didalangi oleh si bungsu Uchiha yang merekrut puluhan kucing liar yang melintas depan rumahnya atau sedang mampir kerumahnya untuk diajaknya menjaga rumah bersama dirinya. Biar lebih aman rumahnya jika dijaga beramai ramai, begitu alasan Sasuke saat itu. Sejak saat itu keluarga besar Uchiha menambah aturan penting untuk keluarga tersebut, Sasuke dilarang ditinggal sendirian tanpa pengawasan yang berwajib!.

"tidak-tidak Sasuke-chan, kamu tak boleh sendirian dirumah, kamu tahu kan roh kakek madara masih bergentayangan dirumah ini, ibu takut kamu diculik olehnya" pungkas Mikoto beralasan dengan yakin sembari menakut nakuti, ia berharap putrinya mempercayai alasannya, tentu saja aturan wajib mengenai Sasuke dirahasiakan oleh Sasukenya sendiri, mereka takut Sasuke menjadi tersinggung dan semakin menjadi jadi karena diumurnya kini, Sasuke tetaplah remaja yang sedang dalam masa suka memberontak, begitulah yang terdapat didalam buku.

"Aku tidak percaya hantu itu nyata" ucap sasuke datar. Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya berpikir kenapa ia tak boleh sendirian dirumah dan Ibunya mengada ada alasan seperti itu, lagi pula ada Suki-chan yang menemaninya disini, dan saat ini ia sudah SMA, sudah cukup dewasa, harusnya Ibunya membiarkannya saja.

Mikoto memijat dahinya sendiri, tentu saja Sasuke tak akan percaya dengan alasannya. Putrinya itu orangnya curigaan dan susah dibuat percaya, mana mungkin alasan konyol seperti itu bisa meluluhkan Sasuke. Ia jadi berpikir keras mencari cari alasan logis agar Sasuke setidaknya jangan sampai sendirian.

 _'Ting Tong' 'Ting Tong'_ Suara bel membuyarkan pikiran Mikoto, ia menatap Sasuke bertanya siapa yang datang lewat isyarat tatapan matanya, Sasuke yang juga menatap Mikoto bingung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ibunya.

"Sasukeeeee" teriak sang tamu, terdengar suara sedikit berat khas pemuda masih puber yang sedang mencoba coba memanggil sang tuan rumah

"araaa, bukankah itu Naru-chan" Reflek mikoto senang, Ia bergegas pergi membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Benar benar kebetulan sekali anak sahabatnya datang kesini, Ia bisa mempercayakan putri bungsunya kepada pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Sasuke tak peduli siapa yang datang, ia melanjutkan acaranya bermain bersama kucing kesayangannya.

"Selamat siang Ba-san, hehe kau tambah cantik saja" goda Naruto cengengesan setelah pintu dibukakan dan menampakkan sosok Mikoto dihadapannya

"ah Naru-chan kau bisa saja" Mikoto malah mesem mesem digoda berondong, ia tak sadar umur rupanya. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan berjalan didepannya

"Apakah Sasuke ada baa-san?" tanya Naruto melirikkan matanya kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Sasuke dirumah itu.

"Adaa, tuh dia" jawab Mikoto sembari menunjuk Putrinya yang baru muncul dari balik tembok ruang keluarganya menuju mereka.

"Suki-chan, ucapkan salam pada papa" datar Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan kucing yang ada dipelukannya kearah Naruto. Seolah sedang menyambut Naruto.

Naruto sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Sasuke, apa Sasuke belum sembuh juga dari kemarin? . Mikoto pun juga bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Anata, mana salammu pada anakmu, dia sudah merindukanmu dari tadi" ucap Sasuke, terlihat guratan kesal dalam tatapan mata Sasuke karena Naruto hanya memandangnya diam saja.

'A-anata katanya?' batin Naruto dan Mikoto bersamaan terkejut. Apakah sasuke kesurupan? Apakah sasuke salah makan? Batin mereka juga bertanya tanya.

"a-ahh, Tadaima suki-chan, Suke-chan" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya gugup mengikuti kemauan Sasuke setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sebagai bentuk respon atas sapaan Naruto. Mikoto yang masih belum sadar hanya memandang kosong kejadian ini hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia histeris.

"A-APAAA, Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan pada anakku?" teriak Mikoto sambil memeluk protektif Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto yang dilihatnya sebagai penjahat kelamin.

"J-jangan memandangku begitu baa-san, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada putrimu, sumpah,, aku hanya mengikuti kemauan putrimu" jelas Naruto tak kalah teriakannya mencoba menjelaskan kepada ibunda dari temannya.

"Kau memaksa putriku kan melakukan hal iniiii? Jawaabb Narutoooo" balas Mikoto tak kalah sengit, ia berpikir Naruto sudah menodai putri tercintanya dan memaksanya untuk melakukan hal ini

"Sumpaahh demi abang abang ramen yang ramennya sangat enak, aku tidak melakukannya baa-san, Putrimu sendiri yang tiba tiba begini" Naruto menjambak jambakan rambutnya frustasi, baru saja ia datang sudah diterpa fitnah oleh Ibu temannya.

"Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada Fugaku, yaa Fugaku sekarang,, tidak, Itachi dan Obito serta Izuna juga harus aku beritahu, Aku juga akan melaporkannya pada Kushina,Minato dan Kurama" Ucap Mikoto menunjuk nunjukkan tangannya kepada Naruto, tangan satunya masih protektif memeluk Sasuke yang malah memandang mereka datar tak peduli.

"Tolong jangan nyonya Uchiha, aku bisa mati jika kau melaporkannya" Naruto langsung bersujud mendengar hal itu, wajahnya pucat pasi mendengarnya, ia mengutuk Sasuke yang bisa bisanya memberikan cobaan begini pada dirinya. Awas saja jika ia beneran mati setelah ini, akan Ia hantui si nona sialan ini sampai keujung dunia sekalipun, akan ia ganggu Sasuke siang,malam bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Hentikan kaa-sama" Sasuke akhirnya bersuara, Naruto langsung bersyukur Sasuke membelanya dan akan memberikan klarifikasi sesungguhnya.

"Kau juga harus melaporkannya pada Madara-jiji juga" lanjut Sasuke

'Kuraangg ajarr Sasukee, apakah ia tak puas aku diburu oleh orang hidup, tapi ingin orang mati jugaaa' kutuk Naruto beserta sumpah serapah lainnya kepada Sasuke, ia sudah salah sudah memuji muji Sasuke sebelumnya. Bisa bisanya Sasuke begitu kejam pada dirinya, bahkan Si Teme ini ingin dirinya diburu oleh hantu keluarga uchiha juga.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku tak tega kamu begitu ketakutan hahaha" tawa Mikoto yang melihat respon ketakutan Naruto, Ia sudah paham beberapa saat yang lalu bahwa dua muda mudi ini hanya bermain main saja, ia hanya ingin bermain main dengan Naruto yang sampai sekarang masih saja mudah dipermainkan dan menjadi lucu baginya, lagipula mana mungkin Naruto macam macam pada putrinya, jika ia berani bertindak begitu, bahkan sebelum keluarga uchiha memburunya, Naruto sudah mati ditangan Sasuke lebih dulu. Pikir Mikoto, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan sangat mengerikan jika dirinya merasa terganggu dan tercancam, yah seperti dirinya. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto segera berdiri dan memandang kesal duo ibu dan anak dihadapannya, lagi lagi ia dipermainkan keluarga Uchiha. Naruto menghela nafasnya berusaha mengatur emosinya dan rasa kesalnya.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" kata Naruto

"Ahh aku akan membuatkan minum yaa Naru-chan" Mikoto melenggang pergi ke dapur, apapun yang akan dibicarakan pasti adalah hal privasi bagi Naruto dan Sasuke, dirinya tak ingin mengganggu.

"Tak usah ba-san, aku dan sasuke akan pergi keluar, Ba-san bukankah juga harusnya segera pergi?" tolak Naruto sekaligus bertanya, ia memang sudah merencanakannya akan berbicara suatu hal kepada sasuke diluar rumah sekalian mencari makan. Naruto juga tahu bahwa Mikoto juga harus pergi karena Ibunya juga pergi ketempat yang sama dengan Mikoto.

" ohyasudah, Sasuke segera ganti pakaianmu" titah Mikoto kepada Sasuke, terlihat gurat penolakan dari wajah Sasuke namun ia memandang Sasuke mengancam yang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menurut saja.

"Naru-chan, aku akan pulang agak malam mungkin sekitar jam 8 malam, jadi kamu bisa pulangkan Sasuke sekitar jam segitu ya" kata Mikoto memberi penjelasan sekaligus perintah. Ibu tersebut memperlakukan layaknya barang yang akan dipinjam seseorang. Naruto yang paham dengan hal itu mengerti dan memberikan gestur hormat layaknya kepada komandan

"Siap Baa-san, aku akan mengembalikan Sasuke jam 8 malam" tegas Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke sudah berganti pakaian dan menghampiri Naruto juga Ibunya, Ia memakai terusan selutut berwarna biru gelap dengan rambut sebahunya dikuncir kuda, poninya yang membingkai wajahnya ia biarkan saja, ia juga memakai sneekers putih untuk kakinya yang mulus. Naruto yang sudah merasa mantap izin pergi kepada Mikoto, Sasuke pun yang terpaksa pergi dari rumahnya hanya mengikuti saja Naruto dari belakang.

"Nah Sasukee…" Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, perkataanya berhenti karena Sasuke menggendong kucingnya yang membuat Naruto tak terima.

"Kenapa kau juga membawa kucing itu?" ucap Naruto agak kesal menunjuk nunjuk tangannya kepada kucing yang berada digendongan Sasuke.

"Dia punya nama Dobe" ucap Sasuke datar

"Baiklah, kenapa kau membawa Suki-chan?" tanya Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya

"Hn" malah dijawab gumaman oleh Sasuke. Naruto menatap lelah Sasuke karena kelakuan gadisnya itu, belum juga pergi bisa bisanya ia sudah merasa sangat lelah.

"hufft baiklah,, setidaknya jangan kau gendong begitu" saran Naruto, ia merasa kasihan jika Sasuke yang bertubuh mungil harus terus menggendong kucing yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke, tiba tiba Sasuke masuk lagi kedalam rumahnya. Naruto yang bingung hanya menunggu saja apa yang gadis itu lakukan, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke kembali sambil membawa kereta bayi.

"Ke-kenapa malah pakai kereta bayi Teme? " tanya Naruto benar benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran temannya itu.

"Katamu jangan digendong" jawab Sasuke cepat, ia mendorong kereta bayinya yang ditempati kucing kesayangannya melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam konyol ditempat melihatnya tak mengerti

"maksudku biarkan ia berjalan sendiri sasuke, ia sudah besar, lagipula apa yang akan dipikirkan orang orang nanti jika kita keluar bersama sambil mendorong kereta bayi" ucap Naruto makin frustasi, ia membayangkan akan tatapan orang orang nanti ketika melihat dirinya dengan sasuke nanti, belum lagi jika ia tercyduk oleh teman temannya dijalan nanti, bisa bisa jadi gosip besar.

###

 ** _Break_**

 ** _###_**

Naruto dan Sasuke kini duduk berhadap hadapan, keduanya baru saja tiba di restoran favorit Naruto, Ichiraku Resto. Setelah kemelut panjang dengan kucing dan kereta bayi Sasuke, akhirnya kereta bayi tersebut disingkirkan oleh Naruto, Sasuke tetap bersikukuh tak mau jika kucingnya disuruh jalan sendiri oleh Naruto karena ia tak mau kucing kesayangannya kotor akibat jalan yang kotor, becek dan terkadang berlumpur, akhirnya kucing kesayangan Sasuke digendong oleh Naruto karena Sasuke juga tak mau meninggalkan sendirian kucingnya dirumahnya dengan alasan kucingnya butuh belaian dirinya. Sasuke merasa tak keberatan jika Naruto yang menggendong kucingnya. Tentu saja yang merasa berat adalah Naruto.

"Harusnya aku membawa mobil tadi" ucap Naruto mengeluh sembari melakukan perenggangan akibat pegal selama perjalanan dirinya menggendong suki-chan. Dia dan Sasuke menggunakan Bus untuk menuju kesini karena Naruto yang sedang malas membawa mobil ayahnya, nambah nambahin polusi alasannya. Mereka kemudian dihampiri oleh gadis muda berpakaian seragam khas restoran ini dan menanyakan pesanan mereka

"Seperti bisaa saja" ucap Naruto, Naruto mengalihkan matanya kepada Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari sang gadis, pelayan tersebut mengerti karena dua muda mudi ini memang langganan restoran ini.

"Tenang saja, kita kan sudah kenal dengan Mio-chan, dia juga punya beberapa bola bulu seperti itu dirumahnya" ucap Naruto lagi meyakinkan Sasuke. Daritadi Sasuke tampak khawatir dan tak jarang melirik kearah pelayan Restoran yang sedang bermain main bersama kucingnya, Naruto yang melihat hal itu tampak mengerti dan mencoba meyakinkannya. Mio adalah kenalan Naruto dan Sasuke yang bekerja di restoran ini dari awal mereka berdua datang dan menjadi pelanggan tetap, beberapa kali mereka bahkan mengobrol santai di jam kerja Mio direstoran tersebut jika Mio sedang tak sibuk. Tadinya Sasuke protes keras tak mau menyerahkan Suki-chan, namun Naruto pantang menyerah meyakinkan Sasuke, Naruto mengatakan jika ia perlu berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke, jika Suki-chan ikut, malah jadi bicara enam mata, alasannya. Mio pun tak keberatan diamanahkan menjaga peliharaan kesayangan Sasuke, Pemilik restorannya pun juga setuju karena ia juga mengenal Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai pelanggan setia restorannya.

"Jadi ingin bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Ia cukup penasaran karena tak biasanya Naruto datang tiba tiba kerumahnya tanpa memberitahunya lalu mengatakan bahwa ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengannya.

"Aku akan mengikuti Olimpiade Sains Nasional" jawab Naruto, Sapphirenya memandang Onyx Sasuke yakin, yang ditatap malah memandangnya tak yakin seolah olah lawan bicaranya bercanda

"Leluconmu buruk sekali dobe" ejek Sasuke

"Ini perintah Tsunade-sama" kata Naruto beralasan, ia setengah jujur dengan alasannya

"Tak mungkin Tsunade-sama menyuruhmu yang memiliki nilai tak pasti dalam sains mengikuti kompetisi itu" kata Sasuke datar, matanya memandang tajam kedua lensa Naruto yang kini terlihat meragukan

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kemarin tiba tiba kau mengatakan akan mengikuti Ekskul taekwondo, lalu sekarang OSN" lanjut Sasuke, dirinya mencoba mencari hubungan antara hal hal aneh dari teman pirangnya selama dua hari terakhir. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke tak bisa mencari cari alasan lagi, dirinya tahu bahwa gadis didepannya sangat pintar dan memiliki intuisi yang kuat serta sulit untuk dikelabuhi.

Naruto lalu menjelaskan kejadian dua hari lalu, yang melibatkan dirinya dengan kepala sekolahnya, lengkap dengan titah sang kepala sekolah dan protes Naruto akan hukuman yang diberikan kepadanya serta penawaran yang diberikannya kepada sang Kepala Sekolah. Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan baik dengan gumaman khasnya.

"lalu hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya. Bersamaan dengan itu tiba pesanan favorite mereka yang memenuhi meja mereka

"Kita makan dulu" ucap Naruto disetujui oleh Sasuke.

…

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi tutorku" kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan 2 mangkok ramen jumbo pesanannya, Sasuke yang sudah juga menghabiskan pancake tomat apel favoritenya menatapnya mengejek.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau pintar" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kau manis" lanjut naruto merasa Sasuke tak berniat merespon apa apa

"Kau cantik" lanjut Naruto lagi, Sasuke masih diam saja sambil memain mainkan mochacinno dengan sendok kecilnya

"kau…" Naruto mau mengatakan sesuatu namun sasuke mengintrupsinya lebih dulu

"kau lanjutkan bicara tak pentingmu itu lalu aku siram matamu dengan saus ini" ancam sasuke yang kini sudah menggenggam botol saus yang entah darimana ia dapatkan

"Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa mengajariku Sasuke, dan kamulah orang yang tepat untuk itu" Jelas Naruto dengan tatapan memohon kepada Sasuke

"Nilaimu selalu berada diatas angka 90, lalu tahun lalu kau juga mengikuti kompetisi ini dan memenangkannya" lanjut naruto beralasan. Ia masih ingat tahun lalu sasuke datang kerumahnya diantar kakaknya dan memamerkan medali, piala dan uang tunai yang ia peroleh dari kemenangannya kepada dirinya 'Dasar bocah' batinnya saat itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengajarimu Dobe, bisa bisa kepintaranku menular kepadamu, aku tidak mau" jawab sasuke dengan percaya dirinya.

"apa apaan alasan itu Teme, mengapa kau percaya diri sekali seperti ituu hah?, lagipula aku lebih pintar darimu" tanya naruto menantang dan tak terima diremehkan

"kalau begitu kau tak butuh bantuanku" jawab Sasuke cepat, lebih pintar huh katanya, tapi sekarang ia minta diajari, dasar bodoh.

"Lagipula jika kau ingin memenangkannya berarti kau itu sainganku" sambung Sasuke memincingkan matanya kepada Naruto

"tidak tidak, aku tak ingin bersaing dengan nona muda uchiha, berteman denganmu saja sudah cukup buruk apalagi dengan bersaing" jawab Naruto mengibas ngibaskan tangannya kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah musuh.

"Aturan olimpiade ini adalah setiap siswa hanya boleh mengikuti satu bidang mata pelajaran sains yang dikompetisikan, ada 4 mata pelajaran yang dikompetisikan yaitu Matematika, Fisika, Biologi, dan Kimia. Kau akan turun di kompetisi fisika kaan? Aku akan mengikuti Kimia jika begitu, jadi kau bisa menang dan aku bisa menang, aku tak mungkin memilih Matematika karena ada shikamaru disana" jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar. Sasuke yang mendegar hal itu mengerutkan dahinya

"Tahun ini aku mengincar Kimia, jadi kamu sainganku sekarang" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada kata saingan

"apaa? Kenapa kau pindah pindah begitu, tahun lalu kan kamu ikutnya fisika, jadi disana saja" sengit Naruto tak terima dan tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis didepannya tersebut. bukankah biasanya seseorang akan berusaha mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia raih, lagipula dibanding 4 mata pelajaran lainnya, nilai fisika Sasuke adalah yang terbaik, jadi akan terasa lebih mudah bagi gadis itu.

"Aku sudah menang tahun lalu, aku ingin yang lain" jawab Sasuke tak kalah sengit

' _Dasar Serakah'_ batin Naruto melihat Sasuke malas

"yasudah kalau begitu aku akan mengikuti Fisika, dan kau Kimia. Jadi aku bisa diajari olehmu fisika yang merupakan mata pelajaran favoritmu" jelas Naruto, ia berharap Sasukenya akan setuju dengan usul itu.

"Jika aku mengajarimu itu hanya akan membuang buang waktuku, lebih baik kugunakan waktunya untukku belajar kimia" Sasuke menanggapi usulan naruto dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Sial, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, daripada membuang buang waktu mengajari orang lain lebih baik waktunya digunakan untuk dirinya sendiri, itu lebih bagus untuk orang se ambisius Sasuke, pikir Naruto.

Tunggu, ambisius ya "Eh Sasuke, kamu yakin tak ingin mengajariku fisika?" tanya Naruto, ia sepertinya mendapat ide cemerlang untuk membujuk Sasuke yang keras kepala.

"Tidak" singkat padat jelas dan datar Sasuke

"Dengarkan ini Sasuke, jika kau mengajariku Fisika lalu aku menang, tentu saja kau bisa berbangga sebab itu adalah hasil ajaranmu, lalu dilain sisi kamu memenangkan kimia, itu seperti kamu memenangkan 2 medali sekaligus kaan" jelas Naruto dengan nada menggoda diakhir kalimatnya. Sasuke terlihat memikirkan ucapan Naruto.

"Tentu saja belajar kimia lebih penting, tapi untuk gadis jenius sepertimu itu bukanlah hal yang sulit kan belajar kimia sambil mengajariku Fisika. Kau bisa membayangkan hasil akhir yang akan kau petik, bukankah sungguh menggoda" lanjut Naruto masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat mengangguk angguk kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke-chan yang baik hati?" naruto meminta konfirmasi setelah ia mengeluarkan ilmu penjilatnya terhadap Sasuke

"Baiklah, ini bukan karena aku ingin kamu menang yaa, tapi karena aku sedang berbaik hati" ucap Sasuke melipatkan tangannya di dada.

 _'Dasar Tsundere'_ batin Naruto

"Tentu saja aku akan menang Sasuke" ucap Naruto yakin

"Tapi kau tahu kan apa resiko jika menang" tanya Sasuke serius

Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam masing masing pada pikirannya, alunan musik jazz menjadi penghias suasana saat ini, langit mendung kini menjadi pusat atensi si gadis dan pemuda pirang selama beberapa saat semakin membuat mereka tenggelam dalam musik santai nan hikmat juga dalam benak mereka.

"Iya, aku akan mencoba untuk siap dengan resikonya" jawab Naruto mencoba santai, namun terdengar sirat kegetiran dari suaranya. Sasuke menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Kau mengikuti taekwondo pun juga ada resiko mengundang banyak perhatian dan sekarang ditambah kau mau memenangkan olimpiade ini" ucap sang gadis, Onyxnya menatap lekat sapphire Naruto

Naruto menatap balik Onyx Sasuke dan merasa tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu "Jangan khawatir Sasuke, aku sudah tidak trauma kok"

"Bohong, semenjak itu kamu tak pernah berteman dengan perempuan manapun, bertegur sapa pun hampir tidak pernah, jelas kau masih trauma" Pungkas Sasuke

"Aku kan berteman denganmu wahai perempuan uchiha" ucap Naruto mencoba bercanda, serius, ia tak mau ditatap khawatir seperti itu, ia lebih baik ditatap oleh tatapan hina atau jijik dari Sasuke seperti biasanya karena aura yang dipancarkan Sasuke sungguh bersahabat meski sang gadis hanya menganggapnya dingin dibanding saat ini yang bisa dibilang penuh keseriusan dan keraguan kepada dirinya.

"Itu urusan yang beda lagi, kita memiliki suatu kondisi khusus" Jelas Sasuke mengelak, Sasuke menatap lekat iris sapphire Naruto, Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu lama akhirnya tak kuat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Ya, Naruto sudah memikirkan matang-matang kedepannya, Ia bukanlah murid bodoh yang akan maju tanpa rencana, terbukti selama hampir dua tahun ia bersekolah di KHS tak ada satupun protes yang ia terima akibat keberatan dirinya hanya bergaul dengan segelintir orang, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari yang bisa dibilang berteman dengan Naruto di sekolah unggulan ini. Disaat siswa siswi lain sedang dalam masa masanya mereka berjuang keras untuk mencari popularitas, menggaet teman dan sahabat sebanyak banyaknya, bersenang-senang dengan rekan-rekan sebaya dan habis-habisan mengincar prestasi dan kejayaan, Naruto malah memilih menutup dirinya dan berharap ia tak dikenali siapapun. Bukannya ia sombong, namun lebih baik begini karena tidak akan satupun yang terluka karenanya. Sungguh, jika bukan karena kepala sekolahnya, Naruto berniat akan terus melakukan hal itu setidaknya sampai ia lulus dari sekolah tersebut, menjadi siswa antisosial dan hidup dalam bayangan. Ia bisa saja tak menghiraukan ancaman dan hukuman dari kepala sekolahnya, namun jika berita itu sampai ditelinga keluarganya sudah pasti keluarganya akan sedih dan tak tinggal diam, untuk Naruto yang sangat mencintai keluarganya, ia tak ingin melihat mereka khawatir lagi. Ia tak ingin Ibunya menangis karena sikapnya kini, Ia tak ingin melihat gurat keprihatinan dari ayah yang sangat ia banggakan, Ia tak ingin kakaknya datang kesekolahnya untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja disekolahnya dan berakhir pada kenyataan tentang kehidupan Naruto. Yang keluarganya tahu, anak bungsu mereka adalah sosok ceria, hangat, mempunyai banyak teman, dan sangat bisa diandalkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku" kedua tangan sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto agar Naruto melihat dirinya seolah mengatakan 'Tatap aku', Tubuh Sasuke yang kecil mengharuskan gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkukan badan melintas meja mereka agar sang gadis dapat menangkap wajah pemuda pirang didepannya, hal itu membuat wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Cukup beberapa detik mereka saling menatap sangat dekat seperti ini, kemudian Naruto sadar dan benar benar jadi salah tingkah, Ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan bergerak mundur menyender pada kursinya, Sasuke pun kembali duduk pada kursinya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Aku sudah banyak berjanji padamu, apa kamu tidak takut jika aku melanggar janji janji itu" Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan, namun melihat tatapan Sasuke ia merasa benar benar kalah, Naruto menghela nafasnya mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan" ungkap Naruto, Sasuke tak akan terkalahkan jika sudah begini.

"Berjanjilah padaku jika kau memenangkan ini, kau akan menarik janji janjimu waktu itu"

"Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkanmu sengaja untuk kalah, kau sudah berjanji untuk menang"

Naruto membulatkan matanya, kiranya Sasuke hanya ingin dirinya berjanji mengatasi traumanya, dari pembicaraan sebelumnya ia sudah menebak nebak bahwa Sasuke akan membicarakan traumanya dan berakhir mengatakan bahwa Naruto harus menghadapi itu semua, tentu Naruto sudah siap akan hal itu tapi ini dia benar benar tak menyangka..

"Berjanjilah demi diriku" Onyx indahnya masih menatap lekat sapphire menawan milik sang pemuda yang masih terkejut dengan dirinya, Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya mengingat kenangan perih masa lalu mereka berdua, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

"tidak, berjanjilah demi sahabatku dan sepupumu yang mati saat itu" masih dalam posisi yang sama, Sasuke membuka matanya, kembali langsung menatap kedua mata Naruto namun kini dengan linangan cairan bening mengalir melintasi pipi mulusnya.

Bagi sasuke, begitu banyak kesempatan dan alasan untuknya meninggalkan Naruto. Rasa dendam dan sakit hati Sasuke harusnya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sang gadis sangat membenci pemuda itu. Namun jika ia melakukan itu, kesalahan yang sama akan terulang.

..

 _"Aku berjanji Sasuke, aku bersumpah, jika orang lain merasakan lagi hal ini karena diriku, aku akan ikut bersama mereka, jika kematian seperti ini yang mereka dapat, maka aku harus mati juga"_

.

Continued


End file.
